


Weak? No way

by sunibean



Series: PowerPufftober [12]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Powerpufftober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunibean/pseuds/sunibean
Summary: She was alot of things but calling her weak was foolish
Series: PowerPufftober [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948894
Kudos: 5





	Weak? No way

**Author's Note:**

> Same universe as Falling For You and Burned.

"Bubbles? Weak?" Princess laughed, "That's like calling her a dumb blonde." 

"But she's so nice.. I don't see it" spoke... the four who he was talking to didn't know his name, they just kind of figured he was new. 

"Don't let Buttercup hear you say that" Mitch said with a low whistle. 

"See notice how you said Buttercup instead of Bubbles" What's his face said. 

"Bubbles is a sweetie, that's why. But I'll pray for the poor fool who gets on her bad side" Robin shuddered. 

"Remember when her and Blossom found out people were talking stuff about Buttercup for not being 'feminine' enough, the two went berserk. Pun not intended" Mike laughed. 

Princess rolled her eyes at his lame excuse of a joke. "But yeah, sweetie don't underestimate the blue puff's abilities." Princess spoke before turning to leave. 

"Later newbie, whatever your name is" Mitch muttered catching up with Princess.

"I'll believe when I see it, and I'm Will by the way. Pleasure to meet you" Newbie introduced himself winking at Robin. Anyone who didn't know Mike Believe would've thought his smile meant nothing, but let's just hope Will reduces any flirting around Robin for.. well ever. 

Robin scoffed, the couple turning on their heels to leave Will alone. Mike put his arm around Robin shoulders as he walked away. 

"Damn newbie" the voice behind him caught him off guard. 

Leaning against the lockers was the voice that spoke, Butch. Middle of the hall was Brick not too far was behind him was Boomer. 

"First day and you happened to make enemies with the Puff's closest friends" Brick spoke. 

"Ouch" Butch grinned. 

"Bubbles is crazy strong, I wouldn't talk about her if I were you" Boomer warned, his smile was innocent but it was holding back all types of crazy. 

"What do you guys know, who even are you?" Will asked, his tone was bored. 

"Wait you don't know who we are" Butch said standing up from his leaning stance against the locker. "I'm offended" 

"We clearly know a lot more than you" Boomer told him. "We also happen to know first hand how dangerous Bubbles is" 

"Just a warning, newbie"

"Actually I don't know how dangerous Baby Blue is, I've never fought her" Butch pointed out. 

'Fought? These dudes fought the powerpuff girls before?' Will thought. 

"Hi Boomie!" A joyful voice called from behind them "And Butch and Brick"

'He was talking to the RowdyRuff Boys!' Will's eyes went wide. Noticing the slight change in him Brick and Butch smirked. 

"Shouldn't you guys be heading home? It's the end of the day" came a sophisticated and elegant voice. 

"You missed practice Butchie Boy" Will could guess who was behind him now, he turned to see them in person. 

"We wanted to meet the Newbie" Butch spoke, "Girls this is... Wool?" 

"Will" the boy corrected. 

"Well hello Will" Bubbles smiled. 

"Tell that to coach" Buttercup muttered, "hey newb" 

"Hi Will, I'm Blossom and this is Buttercup and Bubbles" 

"Pretty sure everyone knows you guys, Pinky"

"Called being polite, pretty sure you guys haven't introduced yourselves, have you?" 

Boomer shook his head no, Brick glared at the girl. 

"Ooh! I'll introduce you guys." Bubbles volunteered, "This is Boomer my boyfriend, Brick, Blossom's rival even though they've kind of become friends recently, and Butch, Buttercup's bestfriend and rival as well" 

"Yes, leave out the part where we tried to kill you" Butch laughed. 

"Oh and the part where we actually killed them" Buttercup grinned. 

"By a kiss" Boomer shuddered. For emphasize Bubbles kissed his cheek. 

"Bro! You didn't have to mention that at all! Ruining my rep" Butch muttered. 

"Yeah I'm leaving, careful Newbie" Brick called over his shoulder. 

... 

Will didn't believe the blonde was as badass as people repped her up to be until he witnessed it first hand. 

"How could you!" came a yell from one of the freshmen's Amy. The blonde had took Amy under her wing so when Bubbles and Amy stumbled upon her boyfriend (Ron) making out with some girl all hell was released. 

While another cheerleader comforted Amy, bubbles had took care of Ron 

The blonde had punched a locker, which just happened to be Ron's. 

"You knew what she was going through and you still had the nerve to cheat?" her tone was icy and her eyes, oh the eyes. 

"Uh oh, glowing eyes code red" Butch smirked as he made it to the scene. 

"You dirty! Little! Pig!¨the blonde yelled. 

¨Boomer please hold back your girlfriend before she kills him¨ Brick told him

¨Okay¨ Boomer sighed, ¨If she mistakes my face for a punching bad, I´m coming for you¨

The rest was history, Ron´s locker had way more than one dent by the time the Blonde was done with it and she gave him an earful about cheating. If Boomer wasn't holding her back a lot more damage would've been done than a slap she gave him before leaving to her class.

**Author's Note:**

> I am grounded :D so I won't be posting on Instagram for like 2 months. But I'll try to post on archive everyday for pufftober.
> 
> Will and Ron are oc's but in future fics I'm using them as punching bags so feel free to hate them


End file.
